


His Family

by ShandyCandy278



Series: Satisfaction Brought Him Back [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, enjoy, future ckte, heyyyyyyyyy im not dead, no spoilers tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandyCandy278/pseuds/ShandyCandy278
Summary: Cross doesn't feel well. Guess it's a good thing he's surrounded by loved ones then.
Relationships: Cream - Relationship, Starcrossed - Relationship, Xunshine, whatever you want to call it - Relationship
Series: Satisfaction Brought Him Back [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549132
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	His Family

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyy guys! I hope you guys are doing well! I'm... not doing as good, unfortunately (but you guys probably got that from the fact that this is a sick fic, heh)- but you know what? It's gonna be okay!
> 
> I'm sorry that this isn't actually the next chapter for CKtE, but I promise that it'll be coming within a week or so, as well as some other things.
> 
> With that said, I hope you guys enjoy!

He hated this. This feeling of uselessness. Of weakness. 

He hated getting sick, but of course, it happened anyway.

Cross got up despite the way his skull pounded in protest. The world seemed to twist around him for a moment, his body almost feeling lighter than air before he got his bearings. His legs were shaking, but it was fine. They still worked. He took a deep breath before he stumbled towards the bathroom, entering it and turning it on. A shower would help him feel better, he decided, his thoughts unusually slow. It had taken him five minutes to even think that before he got moving.

Usually, he took hot showers- but the heat wasn’t something he could bear at the moment with how hot he already felt. He set it to a warmer temperature and only barely remembered to take off his clothes before hopping in. He made sure it was a quick shower too- the water helping him feel less icky and more awake than he had been. He hopped out and got dressed, fumbling through his various layers and even messing up a few times.

Normally he was done in under fifteen minutes and was already down in the kitchen, making breakfast. When he glanced at the time, he winced. It had taken him forty-two minutes like this. Dream would be worried. He rushed through the rest, leaving his scarf and straps off as he made his way down the stairs. He had to stop for a moment halfway down the stairs, almost tripping over himself and falling down the stairs as his magic decided that no, he didn't need his vision. He took a few more deep breaths, continuing to steady himself. When he was ready he continued down the stairs, making his way into the kitchen.

Breakfast.

He needed to make breakfast.

What could he make?

He struggled to wrack his brain for an answer, thoughts swirling and sometimes even disappearing entirely. Whenever he remembered he’d forget not long after, and it took a bit before he realized that he was just standing in the kitchen staring at the sink like it was some kind of strange mushroom.

It took even longer for him to realize that there was someone behind him.

A small hand tugged at his shirt. He blinked for an embarrassingly long moment before looking down. There next to him stood Palette, all dressed up in his clover pajamas and with his sunshine-printed blanket over his shoulders. The six-year-old was rubbing his eye sockets, yawning, and still holding on to Cross’ shirt. (Not like he minded. He’d do anything for Palette.)

“Breakfast…?” He asked, blinking up at Cross with his starry eye lights. It took Cross a moment before he smiled down and gave Palette’s head a soft pat or two before he rubbed the child’s skull.

“Yeah, Pal. Breakfast. You want me to make you something?”

“Can we have pancakes?”

Cross chuckled. “Of course! Go wake up papa, okay? I’ll get started.”

Palette nodded and rushed up the stairs, his feet echoing up the stairs as he went to go get Dream. Cross turned his attention back towards the kitchen.

Pancakes. He could make pancakes. He rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands before getting to work.

* * *

After some time, probably because Dream was helping Palette get dressed, Dream walked into the kitchen.

“So, pancakes, huh?” He asked as he approached Cross, standing next to him.

“Mm-hm.” Cross nodded as he stirred the batter, withholding a yawn. “Of course. Palette wanted it for breakfast, so I figured why not.”

“And… does the recipe for pancakes  _ normally _ call for eggs  _ and _ eggshells?”

Cross blinked. He blinked again. He looked down at what he was mixing- actually  _ looked- _ and there were, indeed, eggshells.

“Oh.”

“Are you okay?” Dream asked, worried. “Your aura feels off.” Cross made the mistake of looking over- Dream’s eyes were almost magic in and of themselves- once he looked, there was almost no chance of ever looking away. 

“I…”

Before Cross could even really process the action, a hand was pressed up to the side of his skull.

“Oh my- Cross, your magic is  _ burning.” _

“It is?”

“Are you sick? Why didn't you tell me? Here, let’s just get you to the couch.” Cross wanted to protest, he did, but then Dream slipped his hand down and wrapped it around Cross’ hand, the touch strangely grounding. Cross was so entranced by the fact that Dream was holding his hand, though, that he almost didn't notice that Dream was leading him out of the kitchen. Almost.

“But what about-”

“I’ll take care of it.” Dream replied firmly, looking at him and giving him an almost blinding smile. Cross couldn’t help but smile back, his soul fluttering in his chest. 

“Stars, I love you.”

Dream blinked and then giggled, and it took Cross a few seconds before he realized why. He blushed, looking away from Dream.

“I know, Cross.” He answered, his tone so soft and fond that Cross almost thought that he was dreaming. Dream hesitated for a moment, considering something before he leaned in a placed a small kiss on Cross’ cheek. 

“I know.”

Stars, if Nightmare knew what Dream did to Cross, he’d use his own brother as a weapon against him and would defeat him in an instant.

Cross blinked, and the next thing he knew he was sitting down on the couch. Normally he would have protested- would have stood up and fought to stay working- but this was  _ Dream. _ Dream, who had done so, so many things for Cross- but, most importantly, he had given him a chance. A chance at a good life, at a romance, at a family (or so he hoped. He hoped with every fiber of his being that one day, just one day, they would be together and joined in heart and soul). If Dream wanted him to sit and stay, then that was exactly what he’d do.

A blanket being draped over him snapped him out of his thoughts, and a few seconds later an ice pack wrapped in a washcloth was placed on his skull. It was instant relief, and he couldn’t help but sigh- melting into the couch. Dream smiled down at him fondly, placing a soft and tender kiss on his skull as he put some medicine and a water bottle in Cross’ hands. “You just sit there and focus on resting, alright? I’ll take care of everything.

“Papa papa! I finished!” Palette rushed in. “Can I help Cross make pancakes now? Can I can I?”

“Oh, sorry my little sunshine-” Cross looked over and saw Dream give Palette a hug, picking him up. “Cross isn’t feeling all that well today, but you can help me make pancakes while he gets some rest, okay?”

“Okay!” Cross smiled a little as he watched them disappear into the kitchen, and then turned back forward towards the living room. It didn’t take long to take the medicine, so now it was just him and his thoughts.  The fire was going (Dream had probably started it before walking into the kitchen), and the familiar crackle of it was soothing. He almost nodded off a few times, taking small minute-naps.  He caught small snippets of conversation- Palette choosing between strawberry pancakes and chocolate chip pancakes, them talking about visiting Goth later today, Palette asking about something. The next time he fell asleep and ‘woke up’ it was to Palette crawling onto the couch, determination shining in his eyelights as he situated himself next to Cross with a book on his lap. Cross smiled.

“Heh, what are you doing, Pal?” He asked.

“I’m gonna read you a story!”

“Isn’t it normally the other way?” He said, a bit amused. Palette pouted.

“Yeah but I have been learning and I’m gonna read to you because papa said it would help!” He blinked. “It’ll help, right?”

“Of course it will.” Palette lit up and then better situated himself, opening up the children’s book. Dream silently came in with plates full of chocolate chip pancakes, offering one to Cross and placing one off to the side for Palette, as well as a third for himself before he left the room again. Probably to get the sheet that they used for eating food in the living room. 

“Papa, do you want me to wait for you?”

“No, you can go right on ahead, sunshine. I’ll be back in a few seconds.”

“Okay!” Palette turned back to the book. “Once u-pon a time,” He began slowly, sounding out the words. “there was… was a… ki-n-g-dom. Kingdom!” His little chest puffed up in pride, and Cross’ soul melted a little. The story continued in a similar fashion as Cross ate and Dream set out the sheet. Dream and Cross both helped Palette with the harder words, but he was pretty much a pro all by himself. Cross didn't really know when or how, but he ended up falling asleep like that- surrounded by his family and loved ones.

And, really, it was all he’d ever want.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want, leave a comment about how you felt when you read this? It would be amazing! (I also might make a small second part for it, I'm not sure yet). I hope you guys have a good day!


End file.
